Revenge at it's worst
by takemeaway2536
Summary: D'Artagnan accidentally kills a young girl and the death is really weighing on him. His friends insist it wasn't his fault but the girls dad feels other wise. The dad REALLY wants revenge and he now knows there is nothing worse than losing your family. DUN DUN DUN read to find out what happens. lots of drama. Rated T for slight swearing and blood. ENJOY R


**Hey all I hope you guys are ready for my second ever Three Musketeers fan fiction. This one will be rated T, for blood, and slight swearing. HOPE YOU ENJOY R&R!**

* * *

D'Artagnan woke with a yawn and rubbed his eyes warily, anyone who saw this would have said he resembled a young child which from his age he wasn't really that far from. He had left to become a musketeer and fought against Buckingham and his men at age 16, it was only a month ago that he turned 17. Athos and Aramis sometimes still protested that he was too young to join some of their mission's but he was able to convince them to let him go. Many people told D'Artagnan that he was very talented and it was rare for a boy of his age to be so well trained with a sword. Now most days D'Artagnan would wake up and head to town looking for a crook to stop of a beautiful woman to save. Even after nearly dying at least 3 times trying to get the Queen's necklace back, D'Artagnan still sought out adventure and such could be expected because of his age and cocky personality.

D'Artagnan yawned loudly one more time before he pulled on his boots and put on his belt that wielded his sword. He then walked downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before heading out for the day to begin some adventure. To his dismay the bowl that usual held apples was empty the only remaining food even left in the house was a loaf of bread, which would not suit D'Artagnan's hunger. "I guess I will go to the market and buy some more food then," he says to himself already predicting how the other musketeers will react when there is no food for them when they also awake. With a sigh D'Artagnan grabs his hat from the couch, where he had set it yesterday before dinner, and heads out the door and towards the market.

* * *

It was a short 10 minute walk to the market, one that D'Artagnan enjoyed, since it was early in the morning it was still dark outside with yellow rays of the sun invading the black more and more as time went on. The cool air also made it feel like he was breathing the cleanest nicest oxygen in all of France, possibly even the world. With a sigh D'Artagnan arrived at the market which, even though it was still early morning, was bustling with townsfolk looking to buy food, jewelry, whatever it was they wanted before it was all gone. D'Artagnan avoided the small booths that sold clothing and jewelry not wanting to be asked or begged to buy something.

To his joy when he arrived at food booths to see multiple ones with different fruits and vegetables that would be perfect for breakfast. At the first stand he bought 10 apples to refill the bowl at home and a pound of blueberries and raspberries knowing Aramis in particular would enjoy them. At the next couple stands he got some more bread, some strawberries, bananas, some meat for dinner, some milk, some wine (a necessity at the musketeers house), and to top it all off at the last stand he bought some jam that was on sale. With his hands filled with the bags containing the food he started making his way back home when he was interrupted by a ruckus and a crowd of people forming.

Holding the bags tighter D'Artagnan wiggles through the crowd to see a clearing that's been made, inside the clearing is a small girl 11 years of age at the most, standing over her wielding a sword is a man with short cut brown hair and dark eyes. He is wearing a cloak and a hood hangs over his shoulders that was mostly used for covering his face. Behind the man with a sword is another man but he is dressed like most folk and he is knelling and crying, D'Artagnan can then guess that the young girl must be the crying mans daughter. He strains his ears to listen in on the conversation the two men where having, "You owed me and didn't pay and this is what happens when you don't pay," The cloaked man says before stepping closer to the girl.

D'Artagnan drops the bags and pulls out his sword inserting himself in between the man and the young girl, "Excuse me sir, but I find it a bit rude to be threatening young women," D'Artagnan says cocky, as always. "This is none of your business boy," The man spits. "I'm afraid it is now," D'Artagnan replies before lunging at the man who jumps out of the way of the young mans sword quickly. They fought for some time and the battle was beginning to grow on D'Artagnan who had not ate anything for breakfast. His muscles where beginning to get sore and to his dismay he got light headed, he quickly got dizzy and started flailing his arms to keep balance. D'Artagnan then fell back sword behind him when he heard a blood curdling scream and then silence, he was scared to turn and look behind him to see what happened but he knew he had to.

What he saw made him nauseous and he could physically feel his pride and cockiness drain out of him. What D'Artagnan saw was his sword, **HIS SWORD**, through the heart of the girl he had been trying to save. The man he had been battling just laughed at him in amusement and left the job he was set out to do was done. Shakily D'Artagnan pulled his sword out of the girl and put it in his sheath reaching down to pick her up but was stopped by an angry yell, "STOP, don't you think you've done enough." The words came from her father whose face was no longer one of worry but now lacked any expression at all. He walked over and looked at his daughter before whispering harshly, "D'Artagnan, you WILL pay for what you have done to my Elizabeth."

D'Artagnan knew he needed to leave, the man was angry he would calm down, grieve and then hopefully forget about D'Artagnan all together. He slowly stood up and as he did his brain finally clicked everything together and registered what had happened. He lost concentration he got dizzy and fell, HE KILLED a young innocent girl, this hit D'Artagnan like a punch in the face. Yes he had taken life before but never without cause. Guilt overwhelming him D'Artagnan started running home, only wishing to be in his room alone.

* * *

To his joy when he entered the house the downstairs was empty which means he could easily be in his room without running into the other musketeers. D'Artagnan quickly descended the stairs and was in his room in seconds sprawled out on his bed lost in thought. _I killed a girl _ he thinks miserably _she was probably almost eleven just like Minnie. _His thoughts wonder back to his original home to his true family. Many would think D'Artagnan was an only child but he's not, in fact he has 5 younger siblings. The youngest at the age of 1 is Anna, and then there's the twins Henry and Alice who are 7, next comes Alice who is 9, and then there is 11 year old Minnie.

D'Artagnan closes his eyes with a sigh and is horrified when an image of him stabbing Minnie pops into his mind. He sits up and puts his head in his hands wishing they would have had food this morning, wishing he would have woken up later, but none of this happened and so he killed a girl, a young girl who could have lived a big full happy life. D'Artagnan is broken from his thoughts by a knock on the door and Aramis saying, "Boy, breakfast ready." D'Artagnan frowns not having an appetite and replies, "It's fine Aramis I'm not hungry." D'Artagnan can hear the grief in his voice, it sounds off to him and he knows it will sound off to Aramis too. To his relief though Aramis does not say anything else and just leaves going back down the stairs.

* * *

As soon as D'Artagnan spoke Aramis knew something was wrong and he knew just from D'Artagnan's tone not to mess with him. Instead he heads back down the stairs where his comrades are enjoying there breakfast. "I believe something is wrong with D'Artagnan something about him just seems... off," Aramis says to his friends. "Why would you say that?" Athos asks taking a gulp of wine. "Because when I told him breakfast was ready he said he wasn't hungry and his tone... it sounds like something big is weighing on him," Aramis replies taking a seat on the couch. "Well perhaps we should figure out whats wrong with our young friend quick then," Athos says before gulping the rest of his wine and standing, "I'll go talk to the lad," he heads up the stairs. What Athos doesn't know is he defiantly won't be prepared for what happened and how D'Artagnan is handling it.

* * *

**TA DA chapter 1 done yay! chapter 2 should be up fairly soon I write and post when i get the chance. Don't forget to comment what you think and ideas you might have for this story. love ya all xoxo takemeaway2536**


End file.
